issues of the worst kind
by The true killing perfection
Summary: kags is a whore who lives with her adopted father gin until he rapes her and she finds some unexpected help from very unexpected people what kind of relation ship can come from this predicament shes in s/k
1. Chapter 1

Issues of the worst kind

"Youll always be a whore just like your mother" those were the last words her father said.

Kagome Higurashi took those words to heart and look where she is now on the streets selling her body living in a five star dump and has no family to call hers "just fucking perfect she thought."

Her mother and brother were killled by her father who raped her until he died. he would call his freinds every night to rape her over and over and when he died she didn't cry, and everyone thought she was just in shock but actually she was happy.

o so very happy the happyest shed been in two years and then she went to live with her granfather he never knew she was raped but the years she spent with him were great she acutualy went to school instead of being some guys fuck toy.

She had freinds and a person who cared and then he died and she was sent to a orphanage, there she was adoopted by a man name gin and she moved into his apartment with him it wasnt even a house no one sould even live in this dump the shit sould be quarintined.

it was infested with roaches there were beer cans and pee stains on the floor and she lived there for five damn years before she became a prosutute at the age of 15 she was at school during the day and was on the streets at night so she was ether with her freinds at school or with her clients at work

and thats what brings us to a dirty street corner in the kyoto district and to a bad ass car that belongs to Kagomes first client to night

"Hey sexy how much you charge" "blunt and straight to the point i like that its five hundred an hour buddy." she replied "ouch not a cheap one are you " he got no answer " ok fine give me four hours" he said "Ok thats two grand buddy do u want to go to a hotel or we can park the car.

after her first client she went to go get drunk she walked in to a bar called Tetsuiga and as she was ordering her drink she thought damn i have school to morrow

o well its not like my grades are good any ways ill just skip

o but then sango will be worried she about the only person that cares besides miroku and inuyasha but shes the only one of my friends that knows im a whore

maybe ill just have a few yea that works out great

about twenty beers later a drunk kagome stumbles out of a bar and cuts through an ally for a faster rout to sangos house because she sure as hell wasnt going home like this she didnt trust gin in the least

as she was walking she felt like she was gonna puke her guts out and then she got really dizzy and fell and then every thing went black

when she came to she was in a house it was clean and neat and everything was in order defenently not my house or sangos so were the hell am i

"so i see your finaly awake here take this" he handed her a bottle of asprin and a glass of water. "thank you but may i ask where i am"

you are at my house i found you in an ally and brought you home"he replied "why" she asked "would u rather i left you out there" he replied

no but you do know im a whore right" she questioned "i was aware of that" he said "so do u wana fuck me or not that is why you picked me up right"she said nonchalantly

he was shocked "no thats not why i picked you up i did it because it was cold and you were wearing that" he replied pointing at her clothes

o well thank you sorry for jumping to conclusions mr..." " o Naraku Akira Naraku" he said "and you are " "o sorry in kagome higurashi nice to meet you" she replied

and you as well mrs higurashi now were do you live so i can take you home" he said as he picked up his keys and went to the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hey naraku is this that chick you brought home last night."

"no you fool this is the girl i saved last night that chick as you said was just sudying for your information"

"yea man whatever if thats what you want to call it studying"

"Thats all it was you idiodic bastard"

"hey Akira-san who is this" "none of your bus-" he was cut off "hello my name is hiten whats yours"

"hi im Kagome higurashi nice to meet you" she said "oh no i think im gonna be sick wheres your bathroom"

"up the stairs first door on the right hurry up and dont puke on my floor girl."

ten minutes and an empty shomach later kagome and naraku left hiten playing video games " so where do you live girl"

ooh no do i tell him where my dump of a house is or tell him to drop me off at that dinner i got it "just drop me off at the dinner i wint to last night"

"no girl tell me where you live" "fine you ass on the other side of Tokyo in the edo apartments"

"now how hard was that" "shut the fuck up you arrogent ass hole"

"wach your toung girl or ill rip it out" "by the way how old are you" "i am fifteen why"

"beacause your to young to be a prostotute and before you ask how i know i can tell just look at the way you dress and shouldnt you be in shool"

"yea what time is it anyways" "9:30" "oh ok im not that late im usually not there till ten"

"what so your saying your allways this late"

"yea whats so wrong with that"

"nothing what you do is not my problem i shouldnt get involved"

" ok you are the most confuzing person ive ever met first you care then you dont

do you have some sort of split personalaty or something'

"no i dont and we're here"

"thank you for every thing till next time then it would be great to have a beteer encounter next time"

"agreed higurashi you seem like a good person and i would like to get to know you betteer

_**after naraku left**_

kagome went inside

"Where the hell have you been"

"you act like you give a damn you wouldnt fucking care if i was dieing in a fucking hospital frome a drug overdose"

"dont think you can talk to me like that you whore i know what you do and your gonna do in for me to you think im stupid im not girl

these checks can only do so much but these checks cant fuck me and thats your job now so do it"

FUCK YOU ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY

no i've never been more sane in my life now do it

NO YOU SICK BASTARD she screamed as she tried to run out the door

but before she could he pulled her back in by her hair and threw her on the floor

when he did she started crying she didnt want to get raped again is this my fate to get raped for the rest of my life she thought

first my dad then that bastard of a pimp jaken and now this sick bastard damnit its not fair she had never noticed she went limp

"damn how can this be fun if your not screaming girl" she heard him say "the fool this is what he payed 2000 for she not even clase to good" she heard after a while

then he got up and went to bed and left her lieing on the floor crying


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

as kagome was walking down the street after she was raped by her dad she was just letting her feet take her to the right place she didn't fullly know where she was going but she knew it was a stupid idea.

but it was the only idea she had so it was what she was going to do

she was going back to narakus place to see if hes good gracious wrere done or if he would let her stay just one more night or at least until she found a place to stay

as she got to the front door she heard people talking and had second thoughts myabe he was busy,

just as she was about to turn around the door opend and there in the doorway stood a tall muscullar man with long silver hair and a tattoo of a moon on his forhead and two stripes on each side of his face right above hes cheek bones

"what do you need girl" he asked her "um can i talk to naraku please"

yes give me a moment" he then dissapered inside and came back out a moment later with Naraku in tow.

"Girl i just dropt you off not even three hours ago why are you back" he asked

" I wanted to know if you could let me stay here agaiin" she spit out before she decided to back out

"why girl whats wrong with your place" when she didn't answer he knew something was wrong

"ok fine girl lets go get you a shower and then later you will tell me what happened understood'

he said leaving no room for argument "ok" was all she could say

when naraku brought her in everything that was going on stoped and everyone went silent

"what are you fools stareing at " said naraku as he stoped on the stairs

"nothing but what is she doin back here man " said hiten

"thats a question for later when i actually know" he replied then led her the rest of the way to the bathroom

when they got to the bathroom naraku turned on the water and left to get her clothes and a washcloth while she got in the shower when he came back she was already in the shower so he handed her the washcloth and said "girl theres clothes on the counter and if your hungry theres food" and thats as far as he got before he smeel the matalic stench of blood her blood to be exact

after he registered what was going on he tore the shower opened and pulled her out and wraped her in a towel then said

"what the hell happened after i left you at that house"

the words she kept repeating were all he needed to here as he carried here to her room

"he raped me " and he had a good guess who it was

after he layed her down on his bed he tuned around and saw the man that answere the door and said "Sesshoumaru call father we have a problem"

"o and what would that problem be naraku"

" the problem would be her father raped her "

sesshoumarus eyes got big "thats low how could a father rape his own child"

"i honestly dont know only one sick bastard im gessing" came narakus answer

"well we'll see what father has to say about this one i'll call him right now because the lord knows how long its been since hes had a case like this

one"


End file.
